Cora's Adventures In Parenting
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: A mishap with the new curse turns both of Cora's daughters into toddlers. Sisterly squabbles and family fluff ensues.
1. Dress Up

_Whilst ill I dreamt that Cora was alive and under some mishap with the new curse, both her daughters were turned into toddlers leaving her to look after them. And so this was born. _

_I don't own Once or its characters (lord knows what the show would be like if I did!) I can only apologise for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy my flights of madness :) _

"Mommy!" Cora sighs before shaking her head at the indignant shout signifying that once again her daughters have managed to get into a squabble. _It's always something_ she thinks before walking upstairs to their room.

Thankfully the new curse restored Regina's mansion which meant that when she was suddenly faced with both her daughters in the forms of toddlers she had a place to look after them. Somehow she doubts they would all have fit in a room at Granny's. Nor would Granny Lucas have enjoyed her daughter's decorating styles she think as she passes yet another smattering of green and red handprints over the wall.

She's given up cleaning off the paint. As soon as she does the girls just come down and paint it again. Even when she threw away all the paint they still managed to. She makes a mental note to search their toy box for secret paint.

Cora finally reaches the chaos zone that is the room she gave her two daughters. She enters to find Zelena in Regina's princess dress and her younger daughter hitting her sister.

"Regina! What are you doing?" she asks before separating the two fighting children.

"She took my dress!" Regina whines pointing to the princess costume.

"I saw it first!" Zelena replies twirling in the dress, no doubt to rub it in her sister's face that as the older and taller sister she was able to reach it.

"No fair" Regina huffs stomping her foot.

Cora sighs, her three and four year old manage to have this argument several times a day. When one has something the other has to or an all-out tantrum war rages through the mansion. _I really should just start buying two of everything. Admittedly they'd probably just fight over who got the first one and who got the second. _

She turns to her three year old, "Regina honey why don't you wear something else?"

"'Cause I wanna wear my princess dress!"

"I know but your sister's already wearing it."

"Then make her take it off" Regina pleads tugging on her mother's arm.

"Sweetheart she's already wearing it. You have to pick something else." Cora says opening the wardrobe door, "What about your TinkerBelle jumper?"

"No!" Regina cries, "I wants my dress!" she says before throwing herself to the floor in a huff.

Cora runs her hand through her hair before approaching her elder daughter who is trying, and failing, to stick her red curls up in pigtails. Cora smiles before taking the hair bobbles and doing them for her, "Zellie" she says using their nickname for the girl since Regina couldn't say Zelena, "Can you wear something else?" she asks.

The four year old shakes her head, "No because I'm a princess. You said I was."

"You're both my princesses sweetheart" she says knowing that this toddler version of her daughter still occasionally has moments of abandonment and resentment that the adult version did, "But that is your sister's dress."

"It fits me better" Zelena replies before reaching for her doll, "And I put it on first. She didn't even want it until I wore it."

"Okay" Cora says defeatedly, she recognises an argument she won't win and from the past week of experience she knows it's easier to get Regina to put something else on then to try and get Zelena to take off something she's already wearing. "Honey why don't you go downstairs and have a cookie."

The little girl grins, "'Kay Mommy. I getting a cookie 'Gina!" she yells as she scampers out of the room. At that Regina raises her head off the carpet, "I wanna a cookie!" she shouts before moving to flee the room.

Cora acts fast grabbing the penguin onesie wearing child, "Uh-uh not so fast munchkin. You can have a cookie when you get dressed."

"Aw" Regina whines, "Does this mean I can't be a princess?"

"You're still a princess sweetheart. Look at Princess Emma, she doesn't wear dresses."

Regina scrunches her face up, "I'm not wearing a red jacket Mommy" she says and Cora laughs. "You don't have to honey. I'm just saying you can wear something else and still be my little princess"

"And Zellie is your big princess" Regina says and Cora nods ruffling her daughter's hair, "Exactly, now are you going to pick something to wear or do I have to take you to the supermarket in your pyjamas?"

"Yeah!" Regina cheers excitedly, "And I could be a Gina penguin!"

"A Gina penguin? What's a Gina penguin?" Cora asks.

Regina hops off her mother's lap before running around the room and shouting "PENGUIN!" at the top of her lungs. Cora shakes her head with a laugh wondering why she asked. _Certainly an interesting species of penguin _she thinks before looking through her daughter's closet. "Gina penguin?" she calls out and her daughter runs up and hugs her legs, "PENGUIN!" she shouts in response.

Cora laughs before holding up the Peppa Pig jumper, "Peppa Pig today?" A week ago she did not know such a pig existed. Then her daughter's found it on television and declared it their favourite show. Never before had she known that you could in fact watch Peppa Pig for hours on end. It may drive her insane but it certainly keeps her daughters relatively peaceful for a little bit.

Her daughter oinks in response before taking the jumper.

With a victorious smile Cora waits for her daughter to change before carrying her down the stairs to find Zelena running round the living room, a trail of cookie crumbs behind her. Cora gasps at the state of her, once-clean, carpet, "Zelena. How many cookies did you have?"

The little girl grins mischievously, "One?"

Cora looks around at the crumbs from which she could easily make several cookies, "How many really?"

"Uhm lots and lots!" Zelena shouts happily before spinning in her dress.

"I said you could have a cookie. A. As in one."

"Oh. Sorry." She says before reaching for another cookie. Cora stops her before handing one to Regina, "I think you had enough Zelena, now let's get our shoes on and get to the car."

Her elder daughter pouts before flopping onto the sofa. "Zelena get your shoes on."

"No. I want a cookie. Gina has a cookie"

"Yes and you've already had lots of cookies."

Regina comes running into the room with her ladybug wellies, "Mommy! I got shoes."

Cora looks at her, "You want to wear your wellies? Regina it's not raining"

"But they ladybugs" Regina argues back.

"You might be able to run easier in your sneakers" Cora says cursing herself the minute she suggests it. Regina's eyes light up before she runs to grab her sneakers holding them up for her Mommy to help them put on. As soon as they're on she begins jumping up and down squealing each time she manages to get the lights to come on. "Look Mommy! Look!" she shouts pointing to the lights which fascinate her so.

Cora smiles at her before turning to her sulking daughter. She grabs Zelena's sneakers before putting them on the four year old's feet. Naturally the little girl struggles and kicks her feet around but eventually they're on.

She sighs trying to sweep back her hair into a semblance of tidiness after running around trying to get her girls ready to go outside. She grabs her own shoes before looking to the clock. _Ten? How can it be ten? I meant to leave at nine_ she thinks before grabbing her coat and getting her daughters into theirs.

"I don't wanna go to the store" Zelena whines.

Regina quickly runs up to her before tugging her off the chair, "If we go we might get sweeties!" she stage whispers. At that both girls run towards her with sweet smiles, "Ready Mommy!" Zelena says.

Cora smiles. This could be a long trip to the store.

_Should I continue? Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you for reading :)_


	2. The Store

_Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter. I warn you that I have the flu at the point of writing this so I apologise for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_Also to Leanne who asked, yes Cora has her heart in this story._

**_The Store_**

"Mommy! The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Zelena asks as Cora drives the car over to the store.

"Okay, Zellie, the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round" she sings to keep her daughter happy. She takes a peek in the rearview mirror to see that Regina is asleep. She frowns as she notices something else, "Zelena don't put stickers on your sister."

"But she's sleeping" the little girl says in her defence.

"Well would you like it if she put stickers on you?"

"I would if they were sparkly stickers" her daughter replies.

"Okay well you might like it but your sister might not."

"Oh. Sorry Gina" she whispers peeling the sticker off her sister's cheek. "I took it off Mommy. Can we sing again now?"

Cora laughs, "Sure sweetheart, the windscreen wipers go"

"Swish! Swish! Swish!" Zelena sings happily before noticing the car has stopped. "I push trolley Mommy!"

"You can help" Cora promises before exiting the car. She pulls her sleeping Regina into her arms and the three year old stirs, "Mommy?"

"We're at the store now honey"

"Sweeties?" Regina asks excitedly.

"If you're good" Cora says before helping Zelena out as well. She sets the two girls on the ground before kneeling down in front of them.

"Okay listen up girls. No running away. No running around corners. Remember if you can't see me"

"Then you can't see us" Zelena finishes.

"And we'll be a lost Gina and Zellie which will be bad" Regina adds.

Cora smiles, "That's right, plus if you behave I will get you some sweeties"

"I want buttons" Regina declares with a shout.

Cora nods, "Well then be good. Now Regina are you going to sit in the trolley today?" she asks hopefully.

The little girl shakes her head stubbornly. Last week when she tried to get Regina to sit in it the toddler climbed her way out and tipped the whole trolley over with her. "I don't like the trolley Mommy." Regina says folding her arms and Cora sighs, "Okay but will you at least stay close and no running."

"O-kay" Regina replies with a sigh.

The trio make their way over to the trolley with Zelena instantly moving to push it placing her hands over the cool metal bars. "Push Mommy! Push!" she yells impatiently as Regina spots the coin operated miniature carousel.

"Mommy please!" Regina cries tugging Cora over to the flashing lights and music and staring mesmerised at the little horses. Her mother just about manages to keep hold of the trolley and her other daughter as she's pulled over to the colourful horses. "Gina sweetheart how about after we go shopping?"

"Aw" Regina whines, "But I like the horseys"

"I know you do Gina but we need to get food first"

"Like ice-cream and cookies and jelly and crisps" Zelena says with wide excited eyes.

"Yes and other food" Cora adds glad that she is the one who writes the shopping list, even if it has been written in pink crayon because she's had to hide all of her pens from her daughters who use them to draw over walls and furniture.

"No, just ice-cream, cookies, jelly and crisps."

"And juice Zellie" Regina reminds her finally detaching herself from the purple horse before clinging to her mother's leg, "I shopping Mommy but you pwomise I can ride horseys later"

"I promise" Cora replies before picking Regina up and steering the trolley with her other hand.

Cora sighs in relief at seeing a relatively empty store. Last week when it was busy was utter chaos. She ended up having to apologise to half the town while trying to hunt down her scurrying toddlers.

"Mommy go faster" Zelena whines pushing the trolley, nearly causing Cora to trip. She just about stays upright and keeps hold of Regina, "Honey I'm trying to steer with one hand. Slow down."

"Steer with both hands" her four year old replies as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Cora looks at the three year old in her arms, "Want to walk Regina?"

"Uhm…." the little brunette hums in her arms for several long moments as she deliberates before finally nodding, "Okay"

"Okay" Cora repeats with a pleased nod settling the little girl on the ground before placing two hands on the trolley, "let's get some food."

"Mommy!" Regina shouts excitedly forcing her to stop the trolley as they make it into the magazine aisle of the store.

"Yes Regina?"

"Aminals!" she cries pointing to a sticker book of glittery animals. Zelena at the excited shout lets go of the trolley and runs over to join her sister. "Mommy" she says, "Sparkly animals"

"Zellie they stickers" Regina says sitting down on the floor and beginning to look through the book.

"Gina let me see!" Zelena whines before sitting down next to her and nudging Regina so she can look. "Hey!" Regina cries pushing her back. Cora sighs knowing the start of a fight when she sees it and kneels down in front of her girls, "Regina, Zelena put the book back"

At that two matching puppy dog pouts look up to her, "But Mommy" Zelena says pleadingly before poking her younger sister to help her. Regina looks at her before up at Cora flashing the mother melting wide toddler eyes that give her a 'butter wouldn't melt, please buy me stickers' expression. "Mooommmy" Regina singsongs holding up the stickers, "They have panda stickers"

"And pwetty horsey stickers too" her older sister replies pointing them out to their mother who smiles at her adorable toddlers. She will admit when they team up together they are a cute pair _even if they so know how to work me_ she thinks with a chuckle.

"Okay let me see" she says and her children grin before handing her the book. $2 she notes looking at the price. She looks again at her two smiling toddlers who in another world she had denied so much. $2 really isn't that much pay to make them happy she thinks before putting in the trolley.

"Yay! Tank you Mommy" Regina says hugging her mother.

"Thanks Mommy" Zelena says hugging her as well. Cora smiles as she gives her daughters a three-way hug. God she wishes it had always been like this. _If only _she thinks sadly wishing she hadn't been so foolish as to remove her heart. The hugs and smiles on her daughters' faces are worth far more than any amount of power.

"Okay girls" she says letting go of them, "Let's get this shopping finished shall we?"

"Cookies and ice-cream?" Regina replies.

"Yes" Cora says with a laugh before reaching for the trolley, Regina and Zelena bouncing along beside her.

Cora checks her watch as they make it onto the final aisle. She gasps in shock to see she's been here an hour. She never knew things could take so long with children in tow. She stops the trolley knowing this could take a while. She looks up before realising how eerily quiet it is.

"Zelena? Regina?" she asks in a panicked tone before she hears giggling and sighs in relief. She leaves the trolley parked in front of the sweets before going back round the corner to find Zelena climbing on top of a display of Coca Cola.

Cora gasps in fear at the shaking cans. "Zelena get down" she says to the four year old who sits on top of the boxes with a proud smile.

"Mommy look how high I got!" she says with a wave.

"I see that sweetheart but you're not supposed to climb on the displays" Cora replies gesturing for the little girl to get down.

"Why?"

"Because it's not a climbing frame. Now come down or you won't get any sweets" Cora pleads. Zelena gasps before slowly clambering down. Suddenly the little girl stops, "Mommy I stuck" she whimpers fearfully. Cora frowns, "It's okay Zellie. Mama's coming" she says reassuringly before gingerly approaching the display. _Please don't fall down_ she silently begs the stacked boxes as she cautiously steps up and reaches for her daughter.

"Yay!" Zelena says clapping her hands before she clings to her mother's neck, "You saved me Mommy"

Cora smiles at the adoration in her four year old's voice, "Always Zelena. Now where's your sister?"

"Uhm. I don't know" the little girl replies.

"Regina?!" Cora calls out hoping she hasn't run off too far.

"Gina" her daughter parrots.

Luckily the panic doesn't last too long as Emma Swan rounds the corner carrying her younger daughter.

"Oh thank god" Cora replies taking in the sight of her little girl safe and sound.

"I think this belongs to you" Emma says passing the toddler into Cora's free arm.

"Where was she?"

"Oh she was hiding around the corner. She said she was being a ninja mouse and hiding because her sister said to play hide and seek"

"Girls" Cora scolds looking at her mischievous daughters who share a giggle.

"Sorry Mommy" Zelena says.

"Sorry" Regina adds, "I beated Zellie at hiding"

"Yes you did but you can't play hide and seek here honey. You might get lost."

"Oh. Sorry." Regina says quietly.

"It's okay. Thank you Emma." Cora says sincerely to the blonde sheriff who nods, "Happy to help. Gina, Zellie no more hiding in supermarkets and listen to your Mama. Those are Sheriff's orders. See ya around" she says before waving to the trio and moving on.

Cora looks at her daughters, "What am I going to do with you two?" she asks shaking her head with a small sigh before noticing Regina's socked feet. "Regina where are your shoes?"

"Uhm hiding too?"

_Don't take children anywhere where there are books and magazines. They will trick you into buying them with their cute faces and pweases. Last time I went to a supermarket with my little sister she did just randomly take her shoes off. It took twenty minutes to find them because she hid them underneath a display shelf :) _

_Always happy to hear what you think and if there's anywhere you want these guys to go. Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Unpacking

_Thank you for all your feedback so far. I love the ideas you guys are coming up with this story and I will include them soon (Yes that means a Toddler Emma will be added into the mix!) This chapter is Zelena/Regina cuteness based upon real life incidents that occurred when my 3 year old sister told me she was going to help unpack the shopping. Hope you all enjoy :) _

**_Unpacking_**

Cora walks slowly through the front door with two armfuls of shopping bags and toddlers clinging to her legs.

"Girls do you want to go play while I unpack?" she asks as she places some of the bags down. Regina and Zelena share a mischievous look before shaking their heads.

"No Mommy. We stay here"

"Help you" Regina adds with an enthusiastic smile.

Cora smiles at her two little girls, "I'm sure you will. Wait here while Mommy goes to get the rest of the bags."

Her daughters nod. Once Cora walks out the door Zelena skips over to one of the bags. "What you doing?" Regina asks picking up a stuffed pig and cuddling it. "Oink. Oink"

"Sh" her sister replies holding her finger up and gesturing for the younger girl to come over. Regina scampers over oinking and holding her pig tightly, "Zellie?" she asks in a whisper. The four year old tugs her down to sit next to her, "We gonna unpack for Mommy"

"We are?"

"Yes 'cause we love Mommy so we gonna help her. Okay Gina?"

Regina nods with a grin, "Love Mommy" she repeats before moving to the bag in front of her. "Help Mommy" she adds standing so she can reach inside of it. She pulls out a tub of butter, "Zellie what this?"

"Butter" her sister says. "That goes here" she points directing her sister to the fridge pile she set up.

"Why?"

"So we can puts it in the fridge later."

"Oh. Why do we put things in the fridge?"

"To keep the cold"

"Why?"

"'Cause they like it cold"

"Why?"

"They do"

"Yeah but why?"

Zelena shrugs, "Because that's just how butter is. Gina what you doing with that sauce?" she asks upon seeing her sister stacking ketchup on top of a toppled cereal box.

"Making a food castle" Regina replies as if it's obvious. She sticks her tongue out in concentration as she attempts to balance the cookies on top. They stay on for about two seconds and then her castle collapses. "Aw" she whines tugging on her sister's arm and pointing to the fallen structure, "Zellie looooooooooook"

The older girl shakes her head before picking up the food items and throwing them in the cupboard, "'Gina" she moans, "We sposed to be unpacking."

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah" Regina says with a smile running back over to another bag, "Juice Zellie. I wanna juice. Can you make juice?"

"I want juice too" Zelena says snatching the juice bottle from her sister who huffs and stomps her foot. Zelena reaches for two sippy cups before slowly unscrewing the juice. She grins as she gets it open before pouring some into the cups and over the floor. After getting a little bit of juice into the cups she puts the bottle on the side before grabbing her step stool and adding water.

"Here you go Gina" she says handing her the juice. She takes a sip of her own, "We have juice break then we unpack some more" she instructs and her sister nod sitting on the floor and attempting to get her pig to drink the juice.

The stuffed pig tips forward into the sippy cup, blackcurrant staining its nose. Regina laughs before pulling it out and skipping over to her sister, "Look Poppy got all juicy". Zelena laughs, "Gina" she says, "You sposed to drink it."

"I am too. I share it" Regina says taking a big sip before putting the cup on the counter. "Break over Zellie. Unpack this bag" she orders pulling crisps out of a large tote bag.

Cora grabs the last of the bags and stands outside the kitchen door smiling as she listens to her daughters potter around the kitchen. They may be mischievous monkeys at times but they can also be so very sweet. She grins setting down the bags and peering round the doorway just to keep an eye on the pair bossing each other round and putting away/eating all the food.

Zelena moves to stand on her step-stool again so she can survey the kitchen. Regina grabs a handful of monster munch as she puts a few stickers on the cabinet. "Horseys go here" she says, "And then the fishies go on the sink" she adds handing them to Zelena who sticks them on and around the sink.

"Are we finished now?" Regina asks looking at all the empty bags.

"Yep"

"And Mommy will be happy?"

Zelena nods excitedly, "She will." She smiles as she looks at the big bag before pulling her sister close. "Gina," she whispers, "I think we should leave something for her to unpack"

Cora smiles to herself as she listens to the small exchange between her daughters. Their earnest desire to see her happy warms her heart and she wishes more than ever she had replaced her heart far sooner. She couldn't be happier that she has it now. She shifts a little closer to the door upon realising she can no longer hear them. Knowing her daughters that means mischief.

She grabs the final bags before pushing the door open with her foot. She sitfles a laugh as she sees Poppy the pig "drinking" a glass of juice while Zelena stands in front of her big tote bag clearly trying not to laugh. Cora puts the bags down before turning to her eldest with a smile. She kneels down pulling the little girl in for a hug, "What have you been doing Zellie bear?"

Zelena smiles, "Me and Gina unpacked for you"

"You did?" Cora asks with a wide grin, "Well thank you so much." She hugs her daughter ruffling her hair, "Did you unpack everything?"

The little girl giggles, "No. There's one bag left" Zelena says pointing to the laughing tote bag.

"Oh" Cora says playing along, "What's in there? Crisps?"

"No" Zelena replies as they walk closer.

"Juice?"

"Nope"

"Hm must be ice-cream then?"

"No not ice-cream Mommy."

Cora grins kneeling down in front of the bag, "Well then I don't know what it could be" she says reaching for the handles.

"It's a me!" Regina yells jumping up inside the bag and hugging her mother. Cora laughs just about catching her as the two girls high five and laugh. "It's a you!" Cora says tickling her youngest daughter, "What were you doing in there?"

"I was being shopping"

"You were being shopping? You're a silly munchkin aren't you?"

"I'm a princess not a munchkin Mommy"

"Sorry princess" Cora replies kissing her daughter on the forehead and pulling Zelena into the hug as well. "I love you girls."

"Love you too Mommy" Zelena and Gina reply hugging her back.

"You were both very good helping Mommy like that. What do you want to do later?"

"I want more juice" Regina replies.

"More juice?" Cora asks in a mock shocked voice.

"Poppy drank it all" she says pointing to her stuffed pig. Cora laughs before plucking the pig from the glass and making a note to put it in the washer later.

"Okay more juice, what about after that?"

"Zellie do you wanna build a snowman?" Regina singsongs and her sister grins before bouncing up and down excitedly, "Yeah yeah Frozen Mommy!"

Her daughters hop off her lap before running around singing the song that Cora hears at least twenty times a day. Never before did she imagine she would know all the words to that song but she does. Hell she could probably recite the entire movie by now. _Though it is a brilliant film and keeps them happy _she thinks watching Zelena and Regina act out the film as she finishes the unpacking.

_Frozen is awesome. My sister and brother both sing along to Do You Wanna Build A Snowman (They call Let It Go my song and my sister won't let anyone else sing it!) The pig and juice incident happened to me when I accidentally dunked my pig into a glass of juice. _

_Thanks for reading :) Next up - a trip to the toy store_


	4. Toy Shop Surprise

_Thank you for all the responses so far :) Glad you're enjoying this fic and I hope you like this chapter :)_

**Toy Shop Surprise**

Cora wonders why she suggested this trip. Two excitable toddlers and a trip to the toy store. She must have been mad. Absolutely mad.

She was certainly not thinking clearly when she let them have those cookies before they left. Both Regina and Zelena are in their Disney costumes. After the argument a few days before she relented and simply brought another outfit. Now the argument is not who gets to be a Disney character but who gets to be which character Today Zelena is Rapunzel from Tangled and Regina is Tinkerbell complete with wings and a wand which she's currently using to poke her sister. "How are my princesses?" she asks as they pull up outside the store.

"Gina's trying to magic me!" Zelena shouts indignantly.

"'Cause I is Jingle Bell!" Regina replies happily twirling her wand and poking her sister who whines "Mommy!"

"Gina. Please don't poke your sister. And it's Tinkerbell."

"No it isn't. Jingle Bell" her youngest daughter says insistently. Cora shakes her head knowing she won't win that one. She's already tried but Regina is quite stubborn in her belief that the fairy's name is Jingle Bell.

"Alright honey. Are you getting out of the car?"

"Uhm I wanna fly out" Regina replies holding up her arms. Cora smiles before scooping her daughter up and whirling her in the air before bringing her down to the ground. Zelena, never one to be left out, stops getting out of the car immediately. "I wanna fly too Mommy!" Cora and Regina wander round to the other side of the car and Cora picks Zelena up before flying her in the air just like she had done with Regina. Her daughter's bright smile and giggle makes Cora grin happily as she kneels down in front of her excited girls.

"Okay Regina and Zelena. You can have one toy. One toy each okay?"

"A big big big toy?!" Zelena asks extending her hands as far as they'll go.

Cora laughs, "We'll see."

"I'm gonna get the biggest toy in the whole wide world." Zelena replies as if it were a fact. Regina reaches for her sister's hand and the pair of them skip hand in hand to the front door. Cora walks behind them with a proud smile as she sees them play together nicely.

Cora takes one more deep breath preparing herself for the potential mayhem that lies ahead before walking over to her not so patiently waiting children.

"Finally Mommy" Zelena huffs dramatically.

"We thought you were never ever gonna get here" Regina adds.

Their mother laughs, "Well I'm here not girls so let's go in."

"YAY!" her daughters cheer before running into the store. Their eyes widen and they both gasp seeing the wide array of toys and large stuffed animals.

"It's the most magical place in the world!" Regina shouts looking up in amazement at all the toys wondering how on earth she's ever going to pick just one toy.

"They're so many toys! Toys everywhere!" Zelena says spinning in a big circle. "Mommy can we stay here forever?!"

"No honey."

"Aw."

"Let's just get a toy Zellie"

"I need to explore first" Zelena says, "Gina let's go look at the teddies." At that she runs off her sister dancing and skipping behind her.

"Girls wait up!" Cora calls before running to follow her children. As she rounds the corner she collides with another person. She gathers her balance quickly, "I'm so sorry" she apologies. As she stands she notices who she's run into, "Snow?!" she asks surprised, "What are you doing here?"

The pixie haired woman dusts off her dress before replying, "I imagine the same as you."

"Toy shopping with your children who were somehow turned into toddlers?"

"Yep"

At that Cora blinks, "Emma too?"

"I was woken up this morning by a confused three year old poking me in the face" Snow says. "Do we know what's causing this yet?"

Cora sighs, "I don't know yet. Whatever it is it's spreading. If Emma's three as well who's looking after Henry?"

"His father. Hopefully he will stay an adult" Snow says before looking around. "Where the hell did she go?" she asks spinning around.

"They run fast Snow. You can't take your eyes off them for a second" Cora advises. She knows what it's like to suddenly be thrown into parenting a toddler. It's a lot different to trying to parent a grown woman. It certainly takes a lot of learning and patience and if she can help she will. Well she might let it play out a bit. It is Snow White after all.

"Thank you Cora. I have no idea what to do." Snow admits and Cora smiles in sympathy, "Neither did I a few days ago. Trust me you'll learn as you go. If I were you I would start looking though."

"Oh" Snow says looking to the pile of unicorn teddies where once her daughter stood, "You're right. Where are Regina and Zelena?"

Cora frowns before seeing they've disappeared too, "Oh not again" she sighs. "Hopefully this time they aren't underneath the displays."

"They do that?" Snow asks.

"They do. Anywhere they can hide Snow. And I mean anywhere." This morning she found Zelena hiding in a laundry bag tucked inside the corner of a wardrobe in the spare room. It took her forty-five minutes to find her. Luckily for Tinkerbell kept Regina occupied as she searched high and low.

"So they could be anywhere in this store?"

"Absolutely anywhere."

* * *

"Look at how big that piggy is!" Regina exclaims pointing up at the largest stuffed animal in the store.

"Wow" her sister gasps, "Gina look at the unicorn"

"It's so fluffy" Regina parrots from Despicable Me with a broad smile.

"I want it" a voice pipes up from beside them. The sisters turn to see a curly haired blonde girl beside them staring up at the stuffed unicorns. The little girl wears a pair of flower embroidered jeans and a purple t-shirt. It was the best Snow could find at short notice.

"Hi" Zelena says waving at the new toddler. "I'm Zellie and this is Gina" she says pointing to her sister who's hiding shyly behind her.

"I'm Emma" the little girl says with a wave. "I have a Mommy and Daddy" she adds proudly.

"We have a Mommy too. How old are you? I'm four."

"I'm three."

At that Regina's eyes light up and she moves from behind Zelena to talk to Emma. "I three too!" she shouts excitedly at finding another three year old. Emma's eyes widen and she grins, "We both three?"

"Yep. Wanna be friends?"

Emma nods, "Yes."

Regina claps her hands happily, "I a Jingle Bell" she says pointing to her wings, "And Zellie is a Tangled."

"Wow" Emma says, "That's amazing. I just an Emma."

Regina giggles, "Just an Emma shall we get some unicorns?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. But how? They so high and we little"

Zelena grins, "I climb up" she says before clambering up and pulling all the unicorns free. Once she's done she jumps back down diving into the pile of stuffed creatures, "Lots and lotsa unicorns!"

"YAY!" Emma and Regina cheer before hugging Zelena, "You gots the unicorns!" Emma shouts cuddling one to her chest.

"I has one too Emma" Regina says picking up another. "Its name is Fluffy" she declares. Emma grins before moving her unicorn forward, "Hi Fluffy. I'm Emma Unicorn"

"Your unicorn is named Emma too?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Emma Unicorn let's go exploring"

"Where?"

The younger girls turn to Zelena who puts her hands on her hips as she thinks. "Uhm…..let's go get Emma a princess dress."

Emma frowns, "I don't wanna be a princess."

"What do you wanna be then?" Zelena asks.

"A knight like my Daddy" she replies with a smile, "And then I can have a sword and a dragon!"

The sisters smile before sharing a nod. Regina turns to her, "We gonna find a knight costume for you," she announces and Emma grins excitedly before standing. "We having an adventure!"

"Yay!" all three cheer before running off down the shop in search of a knight outfit.

* * *

"Regina! Zelena!" Cora calls out as she scans the doll aisle, Snow staying close beside her. They figured they may as well search together since they both realised that neither Regina nor Emma could have reached the unicorns alone.

"Emma!" Snow calls out, "Where are you?"

After another thorough search of three aisles they finally hear giggling and animated chattering. Cora shushes Snow before she kneels down and peers around the next display.

Around the corner Regina is atop a rocking horse as Zelena stands in front of her makeshift castle, made from Playmobil boxes. Emma is beside Regina on another rocking horse while wielding a foam sword and wearing a helmet.

"Come on Gina! We gots to go faster so we can take the castle back!"

"You won't get it! I the queen now!" Zelena calls out with a smile.

Regina laughs, "Yeah but I and Emma gonna take it back!" She hops off her rocking horse before play-tackling her sister sending her toppling into the fallen boxes. "Knight Emma come here!" she calls and Emma pretends to gallop over. "Princess Gina what now?"

"Now we is friends with Princess Zellie and we're gonna rule the castle together"

"Yay!" Emma cheers and Zelena smiles before hugging her sister. "We're gonna be princesses together."

"And I'll be the knight" Emma says.

The girls all nod in agreement before sitting on the floor and hugging.

"Aw" Snow says watching them as Cora takes a picture with her phone. "They're so sweet."

"I know" Cora replies with a fond smile. She may not know how this magic has worked or why they're toddlers but it feels a lot like a chance for them all to have a do-over.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	5. Mountains and an Unexpected Situation

_Thank you for all the reviews so far, glad you're enjoying the fic. I should warn you in advance that I do have the flu so apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy the chapter :) _

**Mountains and An Unexpected Situation**

The next day as her children play, what she hopes is peacefully, in the garden Cora's phone rings.

"Hello," she says peering out of the window so she can keep an eye on her girls.

"Cora we have a situation."

She frowns at Rumple's nervous tone, "What kind of situation?"

"It will be much easier to explain in person. I've already called Snow White and we think meeting at your house to discuss it would be best."

"Okay," she says with a small frown, "Anything I should be particularly worried about?"

"No. No. No. Just a small situation dearie. Nothing to worry about it. We'll be at your house in an hour."

"Fine," she says before hanging up. _What on earth does Rumple want? _She muses for a while before seeing the state of her front room. An hour. She has an hour to make this house tidy. Currently her front room is covered in sofa cushions, blankets and teddy bears from where her daughters tried to make a mountain.

She sighs deciding it would be quicker to dismantle it herself before beginning the task of plucking teddy bears from the top and setting them aside in a tidier pile.

"Mommy!"

She turns at the shocked shout of her name to find Zelena staring at her, "Yes honey?"

"What you doing?"

"Tidying up." Cora says before grabbing a sofa cushion and returning it to a chair. As she does so Zelena runs forward and grabs her legs, "No Mommy! You can't! It's our mountain!"

"I have to," Cora replies, "People are coming in an hour so I have to tidy up."

"But it's our mountain!" Zelena shouts stamping her foot and bunching her little fists up as she pouts indignantly.

"I know sweetheart but people need somewhere to sit."

"They can sit on the mountain," Zelena point out.

Cora shakes her head, "No Zelena. Look I have to take it down. Maybe when everyone else goes you and Regina can build it again?"

Zelena shakes her head furiously, "No!" she yells. "This is our mountain. And you're a big meanie if you take it down!" she cries tears brimming in her eyes as she edges closer to a tantrum.

Cora frowns before kneeling down in front of her four year old, "Listen honey. Emma's coming so you can play with her for a while. That'll be nice won't it?" she asks trying to ease her daughter away from a tantrum.

"Don't care" Zelena huffs, "I want my mountain!"

"I have to put it away," Cora says removing another layer of sofa cushions and blankets. She notices Zelena run to take a cushion off the chair and return it to her mountain. Cora sighs before tugging the cushion out of the mischievous girl's hand, "No Zelena. This has to come down."

Zelena stomps her foot again before running from the room. Cora frowns as she hears her daughter throw herself to the ground and start bawling. She hates it when this happens. She hates seeing either one of them so upset and especially if she is the cause of that upset. She takes a deep breath reminding herself that tantrums are part and parcel of having toddlers and that sometimes you just have to let it play out. She quickly takes apart the last of the makeshift mountain and returns the front room to some semblance of tidiness.

"Go away Gina!"

Shortly after Regina comes into the living room wailing "Mommy!"

Cora kneels down before scooping the crying toddler into her arms, "What's wrong little one?"

"Zellie shout at me!" Regina sobs before burrowing into her mother's hug. Cora pats her back knowing how much her youngest daughter hates it when Zelena is annoyed or won't play with her. "Sh, it's alright," she says reassuringly as she walks through to the other room where Zelena is still lying under the table. The tantrum has passed and instead she is now drawing with her crayons.

"Zelena why did you shout at your sister?"

The little girl shrugs, "She was pestering me."

Cora sighs, "She just wants to play with you."

"I don't wanna," Zelena whines.

Cora frowns. Some days her kids will play so nicely with each other. Others there will be moments where Zelena just wants to play by herself and unfortunately Regina doesn't get it. She's seen it play out before where her youngest will try and join in until Zelena snaps and upsets her.

"Can't you both share?" she asks.

"No" Zelena says defiantly and Cora sighs.

"Well at least apologise for upsetting her."

Zelena pouts before seeing her mother's serious expression. She scoots out from under the table before giving Regina a quick hug, "Sorry Gina."

Regina nods, "Okay Zellie."

As they hug Cora picks up the crayons and the pad and sets them on the little arts table she got them. "If you're going to draw then you have to sit up here remember."

"Okay Mommy," Zelena says before sitting down to draw.

Cora kneels down in front of Regina pleased to see a relative peace settle over her two girls, "What do you want to do Regina?"

The three year old thinks for a while before answering "Jingle Bell."

Cora groans at the thought of another Tinker Belle movie before Zelena looks up at excitedly, "I wanna watch TinkerBell too!" She smiles before nodding, "Alright we can watch TinkerBell." Zelena runs through to the front room not even caring that her mountain has disappeared. Regina on the other hand tugs her mother's arm until Cora looks down at her, "What is it sweetheart?"

"Jingle Bell Mommy. Jingle Bell."

Cora laughs at her daughter's insistence, "Okay honey Jingle Bell."

* * *

Halfway through TinkerBell: Secret of the Wings the doorbell goes off. _Oh thank god_ Cora thinks as her daughters remain enraptured by the fairy and her newfound sister. Whilst her girls may love the film there's only so many times Cora can endure the whole thing in one week.

She opens the door to reveal Snow and a toddler Emma who blurts out a quick "Hi!" before running to go find Regina and Zelena. "Sorry," Snow says, "She was quite excited about coming here and playing with the girls again."

Cora nods, "That's quite alright. Where's Rumple?"

"Oh right behind me. Do you have any idea what this situation of his is?"

"No idea dear. All I know is that there is a situation of some sort."

"Mommy!" Zelena calls out running into the foyer.

"Yes?" Cora asks.

"We need you to make the movie start again so Emma can see."

"Can't she just watch from where you are?"

"No 'cause she never seen it so she needs to watch it all."

Cora smiles, "Okay, Snow do you mind waiting for Rumple?"

"Not at all. If it keeps them happy and quiet I'm all for it."

"Experiencing the loud joys of toddlerdom?" Cora asks with a chuckle.

Snow nods, "Yes. That and I'm not used to being woken so early. Three year olds really don't understand the concept of a lie-in do they?"

"Not unless it means lie in bed with you and poke you until you get up," Cora replies before restarting the TinkerBell movie so all three girls can watch. She smiles as Regina pats the space next to her for her friend to sit moving aside her stuffed pig to make room for Emma.

Finally they both see Rumple coming up the drive with Henry and a toddler in his arms. Snow gasps as Cora looks at the boy, "Bae?" she asks.

Rumple nods, "Yes."

"How?"

He shrugs, "Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is whatever magic hit your kids got mine too."

"So this is the situation?"

"Oh no. I can handle this until I find a cure. Henry is the situation. Let's go inside."

"Hey Grandmas," Henry says and then both women notice his duffle and rucksack as he wanders inside.

"What on earth is this?" Rumple asks as he settles his four year old down.

"Jingle Bell!" Regina answers excitedly, "Who that?"

"This is my son Bae. Do you mind if he watches with you?"

"He can come sit next to me," Zelena says. "Hi I'm Zellie. I'm four."

"I'm Bae. I'm four too," the little boy says shyly as Zelena begins to tell him all about what he's missed so far in the movie.

Leaving the kids to their movie the adults and Henry go out to the kitchen before sitting at the dining room.

"So we have no idea what's causing this?" Snow asks.

"None," Rumple says, "I should be able to work out a cause and a cure but it could take a couple of weeks."

"If not Storybrooke's going to need a bigger day-care," Henry says with a chuckle.

Cora chuckles before turning to Rumple, "So how exactly is Henry the situation?"

"Well from what I can tell so far, the only people being turned into toddlers are those who have parents available to Henry and at the moment all those who have been turned are in some related to Henry."

"So what you think I might be the cause?"

"I'm thinking you might be involved somehow. Even if you aren't you still need somewhere to stay while I figure out how to return your parents to their regular selves. I would volunteer my house but it's been a long time since I looked after a toddler and Belle and I have our hands full."

"You know I'd love to have you Henry but the apartment is so small and with Emma the way she is it feels a lot smaller."

"So Nana?" he asks turning to Cora.

Two toddlers and now a teenager she thinks. "Well you and me it is Henry. How much do you know about toddlers?"

"Not much."

"Get ready to learn."


	6. Morning At The Mills House

_Felt so glad that my Shakespeare paper is finally done that I decided to celebrate with fic updates. Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

**_Morning At The Mills House_**

"Mommy" Regina whispers as she pokes her mother's cheek.

"What?" Cora mumbles sleepily. She gingerly opens her eyes wincing at the blinding sunlight from where her three year old decided to open the curtains. She fumbles for her phone. 5:34. _Nope. Too early. _ She sighs, "Gina sweetheart you need to go back to bed."

"Can I have your phone?" the little girl asks holding her toy pig with its blackcurrant stained nose.

Cora shakes her head putting her phone on her bedside table, "No honey."

"Aw why?"

"Because it's not time to get up yet Gina. You need to go back to bed."

"But its morning," Regina argues.

Cora yawns before slowly getting up. She picks up the toddler before closing her curtains. "Regina it's not time to get up yet."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy needs more sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still sleepy."

Regina frowns, "Then go back to bed Mommy."

"I will right after you do," Cora says before nudging her daughter's bedroom door open with her foot. She stifles a chuckle as she looks over to Zelena to see her sprawled out all over the bed. She really doesn't understand how they can be comfortable sleeping like that. She lays Regina down in her bed before tucking her in. She kisses her forehead before standing up.

"Okay goodnight Gina Bear. I'll see you later."

"Wait" Regina says sitting up.

Cora kneels down, "What?"

"I need a cuggle" Regina says holding out her arms. Cora smiles at her daughter's sweet request before pulling her in for a cuddle. She doesn't know why but for some reason both of her daughters have decided to blend the words 'hug' and 'cuddle'. She knows that without her heart she would never have indulged such a thing. Now she does it gladly because cuggles make her girls happy and that's all that matters to her.

_God I was such a fool back then _Cora thinks. She could have had all this and she threw it away for power. It was and always will be the biggest mistake of her life. She's just glad that this time round, even if it is only for a little while, she has her heart and she can enjoy being a mother.

After a few minutes her daughter lets go before burrowing beneath her covers, "Okay Mommy. You can go sleep now. See you later," she says blowing her mother a kiss.

Cora blows Regina a kiss back before tucking Zelena back in. "See you later," she says quietly before waving and shutting the door as her daughter waves back. She smiles as she walks back into her own room hoping she'll get back to sleep.

* * *

Two very short hours later Cora hears the pitter patter of footsteps. Only this time they don't come into her room. She sits up in confusion before remembering that Henry is now living in the house too. She smiles as she overhears her daughters talking.

"Come on Gina. Let's get Henwy" Zelena, ever the leader, says.

"'Kay but what if he's sleepy like Mommy?"

"Then we have to be 'larm clocks.2

Cora laughs at her daughter's answer knowing that Henry is about to get his first lesson in living with toddlers – there is no such thing as a lie-in. She gets up with a stretch before reaching for her bathrobe.

As she walks down the hallway she hears a shout of "Jump on Henwy!" followed by a groan and decides to go rescue her grandson.

She stands in the doorway to see Henry trying to bury his face in his pillow as two very excited toddlers jump on him.

"Henwy wake up!" Regina shouts as she bounces onto his pillow narrowly missing his head. The twelve year old looks up with bleary eyes, "It's too early."

"No it isn't" Zelena chimes in jumping over to sit next to her sister. She grabs Henry's arm, "It's get up time."

"You can come play with us" Regina says enthusiastically at the prospect of another new playmate.

"He can be a monster!" Zelena says, "Pwease Henwry"

"Can I be a sleepy monster?" he asks.

The little girls shake their heads before Zelena jumps over him and onto the floor. She tugs on his arm again, "Up monster!"

Henry groans before slowly sliding out of the bed. As he does Regina jumps onto his back. He yelps in surprise before moving her into a piggyback. He yawns before slowly shuffling to his bedroom door where he sees his grandmother watching with a smile.

"Are they always like this?"

Cora looks at her smiling and energetic little girls, "Yes. Good morning Henry."

"Morning Nana. Is it weird that I'm giving my three year old mother a piggyback?" he asks dryly. After everything he's seen of magic and fairytales very little strikes him as strange anymore but he's fairly certain this counts.

Cora shrugs, "I don't know. For this family it sounds about right."

Henry nods, "Still. Mom is never normally up this early on a holiday. And she wouldn't jump on me to get me up. Nor would I get double-teamed by my aunt."

Cora laughs, "No I doubt you normally are. Come on Henry let's get some breakfast. Bring the alarm clocks with you."

* * *

After convincing her daughters to climb off Henry and to sit at their table Cora makes up four bowls of cereal, two bottles of milk and two cups of cocoa. She hands each daughter a cup of milk before placing the bowls in front of them.

"The food goes in your mouths not at each other or on the walls or the carpet. It is for eating, understood?" Cora asks remembering previous breakfast debacles.

"Yes Mommy" her girls say together as Zelena grabs a spoonful of her cereal. Gina on the other hand bangs her spoon against the side of the table whilst picking up the colourful hoops one by one. Cora shakes her head before ruffling each girl's hair. _As long as they're eating and not throwing it that's fine. _

She grabs the cups of cocoa handing one to Henry before grabbing their cereal. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Henry speaks up.

"What's it like?" he asks.

She looks up, "What's what like?"

"Looking after them as toddlers. Is it weird?"

She shakes her head, "It's a little weird Henry but mostly it feels like a second chance. The first time round I did everything wrong and now I have my heart I'm trying to be better Henry and that means looking after them no matter what. When they're themselves things are still strained but I love them and they need me. I know this isn't forever but it's nice to have the opportunity to do this right, to be their Mommy the way they deserved."

He nods and smiles, "That's good Nana. You know Mom does love you, it's just hard for her sometimes." He's seen how his mother, aunt and grandmother are gradually trying to rebuild their relationship and it makes him happy to see things working out, even if it is slowly. He looks over to the toddlers. His family may be weird but they are still always a family.

"I know Henry," Cora says, "How is it for you? All your parents are toddlers. That must feel strange."

"It does and it is strange but I guess I'm just really happy that I have such a big family that there's still someone to take care of me and take care of them. That's good right?"

Cora nods, "It is. Regina use your spoon to eat please not just to hit the table."

Henry laughs.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to imagine what my Mom is going to say when she becomes herself again. She is totally going to freak when she sees her walls."

Cora laughs, "In my defence she did it. She only has herself to blame"

Henry laughs back, "She's going to kill you."

"Hey I hid the paint and the pens but they still found ways. It's on them," Cora says with a smile, "Can she blame me for something she did?"

Henry shrugs finishing off his cereal, "I'm sure she'll try."

"I'm sure she will," Cora says before looking over to her girls. She smiles upon seeing that Zelena is now finished and trying to get her little sister to eat. Regina, on the other hand is trying to get her pig to eat the cereal off the spoon Zelena is offering.

"Regina honey that breakfast is for you not Poppy."

"But Poppy's hungry too," Regina says holding up the pig who is now also covered in milk. Cora sighs seeing the stuffed animal wondering how many foodstuffs will end up on the pig during her daughter's impromptu toddlerdom.

Henry laughs, "Oh my god that pig is a mess," he says. "And to think Mom used to freak out if my stuffed toys had the slightest rip. Where's my phone?" he asks

"Why?" Cora asks in reply.

"I'm just thinking of all the amazing blackmail material," he says as Regina wanders over with her pig.

"Oink!" She squeals before pressing the pig right into Henry's face.

"Oh ew!" Henry shouts his hand rushing up to his now damp cheek.

"Regina" Cora says, "Don't do that!"

The little girl pouts, "But Poppy's hungry and you said she couldn't have my cereal so she's eating Henwy."

"Henry isn't food sweetheart and Poppy's all wet from the milk."

"Aw" Regina whines stamping her onesie covered foot on the ground.

Henry wipes his face on his sleeve with a grimace before chuckling at the unexpected image of his Mom pouting. "M-Regina why doesn't Poppy eat Poppy food?" he suggests. The little girl looks up at him quizzically, "What's Poppy food?"

He holds out his hand, "Here" he says. Regina smiles before putting Poppy on his hand and pretending the pig is eating it. She grins up at him, "Tank you Henwy!"

He smiles, "That's alright Gina."

Cora smiles at him, "That was nice of you."

He shrugs, "It's what my Mom used to do when I was young and claimed my bears were hungry."

Cora nods with a warm grin, "She's a good Mom to you."

"Yeah and she was really fun when I was a toddler. She always played with me and read me stories. I never thought about it when I first got the book but she really was a good Mommy."

"I'm glad," Cora says proudly, "I never gave her a good example of that and I didn't let her father either. I'm just really proud that she was able to be a good Mommy to you."

He nods, "She really was Nana. She's a funny toddler though."

"She is. They both are." Cora says with a wide smile as she looks over to her daughters who are now trying to wash up their cereal bowls.

"So I've survived breakfast with toddlers," Henry says, "What's next?"

"Oh later we have a playdate in the park with the rest of your parents."

_Always happy to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Playdate

_Thank you for all the reviews to the last chapter. My essays for uni are all done so I'm hoping to be able to do weekly updates from now on. I hope you're enjoying the story. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this part :)_

**_Playdate_**

"Mommy I want carry!" Regina says as soon as they exit the driveway. Cora smiles before lifting her daughter up, "You are going to walk some of the way right?" Regina shakes her head before making Poppy the Pig eat her mother's face.

Henry laughs before his little Aunt looks up at him, "Henwy chase me!" she says pleadingly.

"Do I have to?" he asks.

"Yes 'cause you's the monster," she says before tugging him forward and running off.

Henry looks at Cora, "Why couldn't we take the car?"

"The park is only ten minutes away Henry. I'm sure you're young teenage self can chase for that long."

"Normally I sleep longer though," he points out.

Cora smiles knowing full well what he means, "Henry that is the joy of living with young children. You get less sleep and you need more energy."

"How is that supposed to work?"

"I find coffee helps"

"I'm twelve," Henry points out.

"Candy then," she shrugs.

Henry laughs, "Oh if Mom could hear you now. She would probably fireball your face."

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Now go be a monster," she says gesturing to a very impatient looking Zelena at the end of the road. "I want ice-cream when we get to the park," Henry says before he roars and chases after his young Aunt.

At the word ice-cream Regina perks up, "Mommy I have ice-cream too?"

Cora smiles nervously. She's seen what her daughters are like after a few cookies. She has no idea what effect ice-cream will have on her energetic children. "We'll see."

"I want pink flavour."

"Strawberry?" Cora asks.

"Is it pink?" Regina asks back.

"Yes."

"Then yes," the little girl replies. "Where's Zellie?" she asks searching for her big sister.

"She's with Henry over there," Cora says pointing to where her grandson and elder daughter are currently running around near the park roaring at each other. She laughs watching the pair wishing she had her camera at this moment. Zelena roars at Henry before spotting Bae and Emma in the sandpit and dragging him over.

"Mommy let me down!" Regina shouts startling her mother.

"You want to walk now?" Cora asks.

"Emma's over there!" She yells excitedly scrambling to get down and run over to her friend. Cora just about sets Regina down on the ground before the little girl takes off across the playground and tackles the young blonde into a hug. Cora smiles to herself as she hears the pair laugh. She watches them hug before they join the others in playing and sighs softly to herself. She wishes she had let Regina have this kind of childhood before. Her daughters are both so affectionate and happy and she could have let them be that way. She may not have done things right the first time round but she's determined not to mess up this time.

She walks over to where Rumple and Snow are sitting.

"Hello," she says politely.

"Hi," Snow yawns.

"Morning," Rumple says tiredly.

Cora laughs, "Enjoying toddlerdom?"

"Emma woke up at four, then five, then six," Snow says remembering her complete lack of sleep. As soon as she managed to get back to sleep Emma would come back in. She tried to wake Charming up but he remained dead to the world.

"At least she went back to bed. Bae got up at five and made me and Belle watch Cars with him. I swear if Lightning McQueen were real I would curse him for eternity."

"There are worse films," Snow replies. "I'm not sure how many more times I can watch Disney's Snow White. It's horrible."

"I thought it was quite hilarious," Rumple says.

"My daughter disagrees with you," Cora says remembering her adult daughter's tirade about that particular movie. _It was pretty terrible though_. "Now Rumple did you come up with any ideas about how to reverse this?"

* * *

As their parents talk the toddlers sit in the sandpit. After a few minutes making sand animals Bae leans back resting his feet against the edge of the pit, "I'm bored," he whines.

"Me too," Zelena replies drawing in the sand with her finger.

Emma looks up at where her mother, Cora and Rumple are pre-occupied with their conversation, "We could go 'plorin'"

"Like a 'venture?" Regina asks excitedly and Emma nods.

Zelena looks over to where Henry is playing his video game on the swing, "Where should we go?"

"My Daddy says there are pirates in town," Bae says.

At that Emma looks up, "Piwates? They are baddies," she declares, "I is a knight, and Gina and Zellie are pwincesses. We need to look after our land."

Regina nods seriously sitting next to her friend, "She's right. Zellie can we go?" she asks pleadingly. Zelena pauses looking over to their distracted mother before nodding at her sister, "Okay."

"How we gonna beat the piwates?" Bae asks.

"I has a sword," Emma says pointing to the foam sword her mother reluctantly brought her.

"And I has Poppy. She's magic," Regina declares.

"She is?" Emma asks in wonder.

Regina nods seriously, "Yep. Are you gonna be my knight again?"

Emma nods happily, "Always 'cause you is my bestest friend ever."

Regina smiles brightly before hugging Emma again. She stands up before tugging her older sister up, "Zellie you my big sister so you in charge."

Zelena grins proudly before helping Bae up, "Bae you coming?"

"I get to play too?" he asks smiling at his newfound friends.

Zelena nods, "Of course. You our friend too."

He blushes slightly before hugging the redheaded girl, "Okay I come and I can help you fight piwates."

The four look to see that their parents are still deep in conversation and that Henry is busy playing on his Gameboy before clambering out of the sandpit and creeping out of the park.

"Zellie," Regina says, "Where do piwates live?"

"On piwate ships," Zelena replies leading the way with Bae by her side.

"I know where the ship is," Bae says proudly, "It's by the docks."

"How do we get there?" Emma asks looking around the street nervously. Regina takes her friend's hand, "Don't worry. Zellie and Poppy will keep us safe," she says confidently smiling at her big sister.

Zelena nods, "That's right. Bae we gonna lead the way 'cause we's the biggest."

He nods before offering her arm. She smiles before looping her arm through his and they walk off in front with Emma and Regina trailing behind. The four make their way through town and over to the docks.

"What do we do now?" Zellie asks as they stand on the wooden pier.

Bae chews his lip in thought, "Find piwates?"

"Okay!" She cheers, "Let's go," she says scampering across the dock before seeing a big ship. She's about to step up onto it when she hears a yelp from behind her. She spins round to see her sister on the floor crying.

Emma hugs her friend from the side, "It's okay 'Gina," she says to try and reassure the sobbing brunette.

"What happened?" Zellie asks as she and Bae run over to the younger two.

"Gina fell," Emma says worriedly as her friend clings to her. Regina looks to her sister with wide watery eyes, "Zellie I want Mommy."

Zelena drops down next to her sister before looking at Regina's skinned knee, "Don't worry 'Gina. I kiss it better for you," she says before kissing her sister's poorly knee. Regina sniffs before leaning forward to hug her older sister, "Tank you Zellie."

Zelena grins at her little sister before helping her off the ground, "You welcome. Now we need to go get a piwate!"

The other three kids cheer before they walk over to the ship. Zelena and Bae make their way up on to the ship and help the younger two up as well.

"Sh," Bae whispers as he holds his finger to his lips, "We have to be quiet if we're going piwate hunting."

The girls nod and the toddlers sneak behind barrels and crates before spotting an unsuspecting Captain Hook looking out over the water. The kids share a conspiratorial nod before Regina throws her stuffed pig at the man with surprisingly good aim.

"Gah! What the hell?" Hook asks just about catching the pig. He looks around trying to find the source of the stuffed animal but to no avail. "Who's there?" he asks as he steps towards the barrels.

As he walks nearer he hears a cry of "Get the piwate!" before four young children throw themselves at him. He yelps in surprise before he's tackled to the ground by the excitable young children.

Hook stares up in shock as the kids begin jumping over him. _What the hell is happening? _He thinks before fumbling for his phone.

* * *

"So you think you can have a potion ready by the end of the week?" Cora ask as Rumple explains his plan to the two women.

"If all goes well," he replies.

"And it's safe?" Snow asks.

"It should be," Rumple says, "Rest assured I wouldn't risk the kids coming to any harm. After all it impacts my son and grandson."

Cora nods, "Okay until then regular playdates?"

Snow nods, "Definitely. Regina and Zelena do a great job of tiring Emma out. After that trip to the toy store she didn't get up until 7."

"7?" Cora asks in awe, "I wish I could get up as late as 7. I imagine so does Henry."

"Oh yes. How did he enjoy his first morning with toddlers?" Snow asks.

"I'm not sure enjoy is the right word," Cora says with a laugh as she remembers Henry's face upon being woken by her daughters.

They're interrupted by Cora's phone ringing. She frowns when she sees Hook's name appear on the screen. "Hello?" she asks.

"Hello Cora oof!" she hears the man wince as well as the sound of shouting and laughing.

"Is everything okay?" She asks confusedly.

"I think I have something that belongs to you," he says, "Zellie please say something to your mother."

"Hi Mommy! We found a piwate!" she shouts acorss the phone line and Cora gasps before looking over to where Henry was meant to be watching the toddlers. "Oh he is so grounded."

"What?" Snow asks before she and Rumple follow Cora's gaze over to an empty sandpit.

"Okay Hook we shall come rescue you in a minute," Cora says before hanging up the phone. "They're fine," she tells the other two before the three walk of them walk up to an oblivious Henry.

Henry frowns as he feels the gaze of the three of them before looking up to see three of his grandparents glaring at him. He gulps, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much," Snow says, "Where are our children?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	8. Piracy and Sleepyovers

_Thank you for the feedback for the last chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been trying to get through my queued fic prompts but I hope to update this again next week. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

**Piracy and Sleepyovers**

"Where are our children?" Snow repeats. Henry gulps and frowns before looking over to the sandpit where there used to be four toddlers. "Oh," he says quietly.

"Oh?" Cora asks. Luckily they know where their children are or Henry would be in a lot more trouble and they would be a lot more panicked. As it stands Cora reckons Hook will be able to keep an eye on them until they get there, well that or they will keep an eye on him.

"They were just over there," Henry replies. "I guess they must have snuck off."

"Which is why you're meant to watch children," Rumple says sternly, "Henry they could have been seriously hurt or lost. You have to watch toddlers Henry."

Henry frowns, "I'm sorry. I got distracted with my game and they must have run off. Are they okay?"

"Luckily for you they are," Cora replies, "They're with Hook. This does not change the fact that you are in a lot of trouble."

"How much trouble?"

"Well this game is mine for the next three weeks," Snow says taking his console and slipping it into her bag.

"And I'll make sure to mention this to your mother when she returns to her adult size, plus I'm going to let the girls turn you into steps," Cora replies. At the first threat he pales knowing that his mothers will kill him for losing them. At the second he frowns in confusion, "Turn me into steps?"

Cora chuckles knowingly, "Yes."

"And once you're done being steps you are going to be shop assistant for a month so you can learn responsibility," Rumple instructs.

Henry nods knowing he has more than earned the various punishments coming to him. He's lucky that the kids turned up unharmed and that his grandparents know where they are. He doesn't want to face the wrath of his grandparents. Especially not when half of them know magic and could turn him into god knows what just for the fun of it.

"I really am sorry guys," he says guiltily, "Are they all okay?"

"They are," Cora replies, "Now I guess we should go rescue a pirate."

* * *

They arrive at the ship to a scene of utter chaos. Barrels are rolling over the ship. The sail is torn in several places and loose planks of wood are scattered over the deck.

"What on earth?" Snow asks as they walk onto the messy ship.

"No!"

The four walk towards the sound of the pained shout and walk below deck to find Hook tied to a chair missing his hand. "Thank god you're here," he cries as he sees the other adults and Henry. He's never been happier to see them in his entire life. His ship has survived stormy seas, thunder and lightning and curses but an afternoon with toddlers has trashed it.

"Mommy!" Regina squeals excitedly as she jumps up from a crate, "We been on a 'venture and we caughted a piwate!"

Cora picks up her giddy toddler quickly wrapping her in a hug, "Are you okay?" she asks.

"I did a 'venture with Zellie, Emma and Bae!" Regina shouts wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "It was fun!"

Cora smiles glad to see her daughter happy and safe. Even though they knew where they were she was still worried. She couldn't help but think about the things that could have happened. They're all very lucky that the four kids made it to Hook's ship okay. She kisses her daughter on the forehead before hugging her tightly again, "I was worried about you and Zellie. Don't ever run away like that again."

"I won't Mommy" Regina promises as she hugs her mother. She smiles suddenly before pushing her pig into her mother's face, "Look! I made Poppy a piwate too" she says showing off the pig and the eyepatch she found.

Cora chuckles, "That you did. Where's your sister?"

"She the captain" Regina says.

Cora nods, "Okay." She sets Regina down on the ground whilst Snow and Rumple untie Hook. "Thank you," he says hugging Rumple, "Thank god you're here. It was horrible. I was minding my own business and then they were everywhere! My ship. My poor Jolly Roger. She may never be the same again. Your boy he took my hook. He threw it straight in the water."

Rumple frowns apologetically before magicking him up a new one, "Sit down Hook. Rest," he says guiding the frazzled pirate to a chair. Clearly the man is unused to children and their somewhat boisterous ways.

"So many of them. Toddlers everywhere. Barrels crashing," Hook rambles as he sits on the chair.

"Boo!" Emma shouts causing him to shriek and jump off the chair.

"Everywhere," he says with a pale indignant face, "They're everywhere." His expression morphs into fear, "Nowhere is safe. The ship has been compromised. Abandon ship."

With that he runs out of the room and away from the boat in search of some much needed rum.

Emma giggles, "I scareded him," she says proudly. Her mother quickly swoops her up, "You scared me too Emma."

"I did?" she asks wide-eyed.

"Yes because you ran away."

"Oh," Emma says, "Sowwy. Mommy I 'vited 'Gina, Zellie and Bae round for a sleepyover."

"A what?" Snow asks as Rumple finds his son and Cora's elder daughter pretending to steer the ship. His son grins at him, "Daddy, Zellie and I are going to the Moon."

He laughs, "You are? Are you going to come back home?"

"No," Bae says shaking his head, "We're going to Emma's for sleepover."

Rumple smiles, "I bet that will be fun for Miss Snow."

He nods, "We gonna have pizza and crisps and sweeties and we're gonna watch piwates."

Rumple smiles again hoping that isn't true because he can just imagine the sugar high the children will be on. Admittedly he would rather they watched pirates rather than escaping and capturing them though seeing the effect of toddlers on Hook will be up there in his prized memories.

Snow, Cora and the two three year olds come up to them. "A sleepover," Snow says, "You're staying too."

"We are?" Rumple asks.

"Definitely," Snow says, "You saw what happened today. They took over a ship. I only have a small apartment. If they can do this to a boat what are they going to do to my house?"

"We could just do the sleepover at the mansion," Henry says.

"No!" Emma shouts, "We sleeping over at my house."

Snow sighs dreading what state her house will be in come morning, "Alright Emma. You're all helping though and then maybe this sleepover will work."

"Mommy coming too?" Zellie asks.

"Yes," Cora replies.

"Yay!" Zelena cheers before hugging her mother's legs, "A sleepyover with 'Gina, our friends, Mommy, Emma's Mommy and Bae's Daddy. Best sleepyover ever!"

* * *

Henry smiles nervously as his mothers, father and aunt grin mischievously at them. "Nana what's being a step?"

Cora chuckles, "You're about to find out. Consider it part one of your being grounded." As she speaks the toddlers begin grabbing all of Snow's cushions and pillows. They pull the sofa cushions off piling them over Henry's legs before adding the cushions and pillows around and on top of him. Regina smiles at him tapping him on the head, "Now you a step," she says.

"Okay what does a step do?" he asks worriedly.

Zelena jumps on top of him, "They here for bouncing."

"Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!" Emma yells joining in the jumping and narrowly missing Henry's head.

"I don't like this game!" Henry calls out fearfully as his father decides to jump over his head or as Bae calls it 'the water where the shark is'.

His grandparents smile as Snow films it, "No-one does," Cora replies having been an unwilling step a few days ago. She shudders as her fingers move to where a foot sized bruise rests on her stomach after Zelena missed the cushion entirely.

"Ah!" Henry shrieks as the four children take turns bouncing over his head. "Can we please start the sleepover now?"

Rumple, Snow and Cora share a conspiratorial look. "How long did he lose our kids for?" Snow asks.

"Ten more minutes Henry," Rumple calls out much to his grandson's horror.

* * *

"Gina we got matchy 'jamas!" Emma says happily as she sees that the little brunette also has a penguin onesie.

"We both penguins!" Regina shouts enthusiastically before taking Emma's hands and making her join in on a penguin dance.

Cora chuckles as she watches the two little girls. "Aw," Snow says coming up beside her, "Little penguins." She quickly snaps a photo. She's been taking a lot so that she can have a load of pictures of her toddler daughter. She can't help but find Emma's friendship with Regina sweet. She hopes it continues when they return to their grown up state.

Zelena wanders in in her rabbit onesie and Bae follows in a shark one. Bae bounces excitedly, "We all aminals!"

"Let's all be aminals," Zelena says, "Zellie Rabbit!" she shouts before running around the room. The other toddlers quickly follow suit.

Snow smiles nervously, "This could be a fun night."

Cora nudges Rumple, "Do you think she would notice if we snuck out now?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
